Little Sexy Shower
by LittleFunFan
Summary: Emily comes looking for Maya at her house, and finds her taking a shower. Emily then proceeds to join her. SMUT, LEMONS!


_She'd better be home_; I thought as I entered Maya's bedroom. Maya gave me an extra key to her house and she told me that her parents were out of town for a week. This usually meant 'Come over or I'll bite' in Maya's world; so I did, and I cannot find her!

"Maya, are you here?" I shouted. That's when I heard the water turning on in Maya's bathroom which probably meant that I arrived at her shower time.

I bit my lip hard; I thought that maybe we can have our second sex today. Right now to be exact. I pulled off my Rosewood High t-shirt and threw my jeans and purse onto Maya's queen bed. That bed served us good time on our first actually. Then I turned the bathroom door's doorknob and walked in.

"Maya, can I come in the tub?" I asked loudly over the running water.

"Sure, just take everything off first." cried a voice behind the shower curtains.

I pulled off my leopard print bra to reveal my D cups and my laced panties that Maya gave to me on our first date. Then I climbed into the tub; shutting the shower curtains behind me. There stood Maya with a smile; her hair soaking wet. Her C cup boobs made my mouth water and she shaved her crotch which was good because I don't like hairy ones.

"Well hello Emily, mind if I suck on those beauties?" asked Maya while pointing to my fairly large boobs.

"There's a special on tonight, it's called: suck, play and finger with this." I replied while running my index finger down my chest.

"Damn, I cannot wait." answered Maya while walking up to me.

She pinched my nipple lightly which made me moan and then I kissed her; making us sit down onto the tub. Maya ran her hand through my breasts, pinching and playing with them while I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I felt her soft tongue licking my boobs and around my nipples. Then her tongue moved down my chest towards my vagina. I opened my eyes to see Maya licking her fingers; preparing to finger me. She inserted one finger into my tight hole, making me moan as she pulled it in and out. Then came in two then she stuck with three fingers moving in and out. I moaned to remind her that I enjoyed this; it gave me tons of pleasure. Then I pulled her fingers out of my vagina, and fell onto her; making her lean onto the edge. I proceeded to suck her nipples and play with her plump breasts. Then I went down, to suck her vagina; I knew that she loved having her vagina worked on. I flicked my tongue in and out of her hole which made her groan and moan in different volumes. I loved that sound, as much as I loved the taste; hers tasted almost like watermelons. Or was it just me?

"Em, let me get my dildo." said Maya and climbed out the tub.

Moments later, she arrived back inside, carrying a 10-inch yellow dildo in her hand. She started to suck it for a few seconds and lightly pushed me; making me lean on the edge closer to my side. Then she grabbed my knees and spread them apart; Maya smiled once she saw my crotch. She moved the dildo up and down my crotch, getting me wetter and wetter without the warm water beating down my boobs. Then very suddenly, she pushed half of the dildo inside my tight hole, making me groan roughly and pinch my nipple; hard. I bit my lower lip as Maya's boobs flew up and down as she used the dildo.

"Oh yeah, oh right there. Fuck me harder baby!" I shouted as the dildo abused my G-spot, that was amazing.

Then Maya stopped and sucked the dildo, I noticed her left hand massaging her crotch. I pulled the dildo out of her hand and pushed Maya lightly towards her edge, making her grab my boobs. She squeezed them toughly; making me moan and then I inserted the dildo quickly into Maya's vagina. As I kept fucking Maya with the dildo, her eyes sat still on my breasts which made me horny.

"You want these?" I asked while pointing to my boobs.

Maya nodded and I pushed myself closer to Maya who grabbed them and sucked them as hard as she could have. I felt her tongue grip my nipple and suck them nicely. Her hands ran down my abs and rubbed my crotch.

"Mm, Maya. You can work the boobs." I told her while moaning the words.

"And you are amazing at eating up pussies." said Maya with a smile.

**That's it! I am sorry for the sudden ending, I just ran out of ideas for their sex. Please review!**


End file.
